


The Best Cure for Jet Lag

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel picks Dean up from the airport after an extensive business trip and finds an interesting way to help Dean beat his jet lag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote my first smut piece. I had to take a hop-skip-and-a-jump through some fluff/plot to get there, but I hope you all enjoy. :)

Dean was exhausted. He was two weeks into a three week business trip, and all he wanted to do was go home. He loved to travel, to meet new people, to try new foods, but there came a point  in every trip when all he wanted was his own bed. Dean had reached that point about three days ago. He needed something to help pull him through.

Out of boredom he pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was about 6:00 at night in Kansas, which meant his brother and friends would be done with work, but for all Dean knew they could have plans that he could be interrupting. He decided to cast as wide a net as possible by texting Sam, Charlie, Benny, and finally Cas. The message was the same each time, "Hey, just checking in. Hope everything's OK. See you when I get home!"

Charlie, to her credit, texted back right away with a picture of her and Dorothy with the caption "Date night! See you when you get home!"

Dean sat and stared at his phone for another half hour, playing 2048 to pass the time. He was thinking about picking up his Kindle when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

 **Cas** : "Hey! Just got home from grocery shopping. Hope you're having a good trip! Let's have a Lord of the Rings marathon when you get home."

 **Dean** : "That would be awesome! I'm gonna need some way to try to beat the jet lag."

 **Cas** : "How are you getting home from the airport?"

Dean honestly hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He was planning on calling Benny since they were roommates, and it would just be easier, but if he were honest with himself he really wanted to see Cas as soon as possible. He usually didn't let his non-platonic feelings for Cas influence his decisions, but in this case, Dean didn't see the harm. After all, he and Cas were friends, and Cas had been the one to offer the ride home. Dean wasn't going to waste to the opportunity.

 **Dean** : "I was going to ask Benny, but if you're free...?" He added an angel smiley face for good measure.

 **Cas** : "Of course I'm free. Just tell me where and when to pick you up."

Dean smiled to himself. That was just like Cas. He didn't even know when Dean was supposed to get home, but he would still be there to pick him up. Sometimes he didn't think he deserved to have someone like Cas in his life at all, which is why he contented himself with friendship all these years. Cas kept him grounded, and in return Dean liked to think that he made Cas' life more lively. It had been the same way since they met as roommates freshman year in college. Two people who were total opposites, who didn't seem like they should even be friends, but somehow just synced. What they had was precious to Dean so he kept his emotions to himself instead of jeopardizing their friendship.

Dean: "Thanks, man. I'll email you the details."

They spent the next half hour texting about random things - Dean's over zealous boss Zachariah, Cas' crazy brother Gabriel - before Dean admitted that he had a meeting to get to.

 **Cas** : "Don't forget to email me your flight details."

 **Dean** : "I won't. Sleep well, Cas."

 **Cas** : "Have a good day Dean."

* * *

Dean emailed Cas as soon as he had access to a computer. Cas emailed him back with a promise to see him at the airport next week and a link to an article about the latest superhero movie. Dean emailed him back with a tidbit about the local cuisine. And back and forth all week. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Cas was making a point of emailing him, so he wouldn't feel so lonely. Just another thing for Dean to add to his list of reasons why Cas was so awesome. And if Dean changed his phone's lock screen to a picture of him and Cas, well, who was to know?

* * *

The rest of the week was a lot more pleasant than Dean had expected. Then again, things always seemed better and brighter when he was receiving any kind of attention from Cas. And as the icing on the cake, he was going to see Cas as soon as he grabbed his luggage and walked out the door. His phone beeped with an incoming message and laughed when he saw a picture-text from Cas, pointing to a huge smile on his face with the caption, "Excited that you're home! Can't wait to see you!"

Dean was still smiling to himself when he stepped out onto the sidewalk and spotted Cas a few cars away. Cas hadn’t seen him yet so he took a moment to admire the attractive figure Cas made leaning against the side of his car. He was dressed simply in a t-shirt, a pair of well-worn jeans, and aviators, but he was still the most attractive person there as far as Dean was concerned. He watched as Cas scanned the crowd and could tell the moment that Cas found him. His whole face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. Dean was sure he was wearing a matching smile.

“Welcome home!” Cas said as Dean walked closer.

“Thanks, man,” Dean said. It made his heart flutter that Cas was so excited to see him. “And thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem,” he said as he helped lift the suitcase into the trunk. “I have something for you,” he said, reaching into the back seat of the car and producing a takeout bag.

“No way! Is this…,” Dean peaked inside to find a hamburger from his favorite diner. “Buddy, you are the best!”

“I thought you would appreciate some home-style food when you got back,” Cas explained.

Dean closed his eyes and moaned as he took the first bite. “There’s nothing like good, old-fashioned comfort food,” he said. “You alright?” Dean shifted his attention from the burger to Cas, who had dropped his keys.

“Yeah,” Cas said, but turned away without looking at Dean. “Ready?”

Dean settled into the passenger seat and munched happily on his burger as Cas navigated his way through airport traffic. When they were safely on the highway Cas glanced over and said, “So, about that Lord of the Rings marathon?”

“You remembered!” Dean grinned despite the fact that his mouth was full.

“Of course I remembered,” Cas said. “Now finish your burger. There’s pie waiting for you at home.”

“Buddy, you are the best!”

Dean noticed a slight blush spread across Cas’ cheeks as he smiled and answered, “So you mentioned.”

* * *

Being home was awesome but jet lag was the opposite of awesome. Dean was fading by the time they got back to his apartment. He barely registered the note that Benny left him explaining that he was away on a fishing trip for the weekend. Cas had to call his name twice before Dean responded.

“Are you sure we should watch a movie? You seem exhausted.”

“Yeah, man. I’m going to try to stay awake as long as possible,” Dean explained.

Cas gave him a dubious look, but finally put his keys down. He gently guided Dean to the couch and draped a blanket over him. “Let me get the pie and then we can start,” he said.

Dean listened as Cas busied himself in the kitchen. This was nice. He was alone with Cas for at least the rest of the night. On one hand, Dean knew that they weren’t together, but for the past week it had been fun to pretend they were, and right now Dean’s jet lag addled brain was convincing him that it was harmless to keep up the illusion. Which is why, when Cas sat on the far end of the sofa, Dean scooted closer and draped the blanket over both of them.

He was tired, and leaning against Cas was comfortable, and the little cocoon he had made for them was too tempting to resist. Dean shifted even closer and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

When he woke up he was confused. This place looked familiar, but he hadn’t been anywhere familiar in such a long time. Oh, wait… he was home. Cas had picked him up from the airport yesterday and then… what happened? Dean opened his eyes and saw an uneaten slice of pie on the coffee table. Pie… and movies? Yup, the title menu for The Fellowship of the Ring was looping on the TV.

Dean snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. "What time is it?"

"Early," Cas answered, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. That was supposed to be weird, right? Except Dean couldn’t remember why. It felt nice.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I...," Cas started, but closed his mouth and shook his head. "I should go home," he said instead. He mumbled something that sounded like, "Back to reality tomorrow,” as he pushed Dean to sit up.

Dean wasn’t sure if he had heard that right so he decided to focus on the first part instead. "Don't be stupid," he said. "You'll probably fall asleep at the wheel and it'll be my fault because I made you stay so late. Just sleep here."

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"You can borrow mine." Cas ducked his head and, wait, was that a blush? Dean was probably just imagining things because he was so tired. "Come on," he said, standing up and motioning for Cas to follow. "It's too late to make up the couch. We can both sleep in my bed." Dean wasn't sure what made him say something so stupid. Sleeping in the same bed with Cas would be too close to some of Dean's fantasies.

Cas still wouldn’t look at Dean. "I really should go home."

"Cas, please, just stay." Dean said. "I'll take the couch if it's a problem."

"No." Cas sighed, shook his head and finally stood up. "You've been traveling. You deserve your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Dean sighed in relief. Even if he didn't end up sharing a bed with Cas, Dean was glad to know he would be safe, instead of driving home so late at night. "OK, let me go get you a change of clothes."

* * *

Dean woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of cooking coming from his kitchen. It took him a minute to remember that he was actually home and that Cas had slept over. Slowly, the events from last night started to come back to him. Oh, shit! He had snuggled with Cas on the couch. He had asked Cas to sleep with him. OK, it wasn’t the sexy kind of “sleep with”, but still. What had he been thinking?

He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he slowly started to get ready for the day. Half of him hoped that Cas would leave before he had to walk out and face the music, but the other half of him hoped that he would get to spend more time with Cas. Maybe, just maybe, Cas wouldn’t bring up the awkwardness from last night. Dean crossed his fingers and walked out the door.

Immediately, Cas handed him a cup of coffee. “Good morning!” he said, too cheerful even for Cas. Dean took a sip of his coffee, prepared exactly the way he liked it, and regarded his friend.

“Good morning,” he finally answered. “What’s all this?”

Cas blinked at him. “Breakfast,” was all he said, as if Dean couldn’t tell.

“I can see that,” he said, sneaking a piece of bacon off the plate. “Why? I thought you would have been long gone by now.”

“Why would I leave?”

Dean sighed and placed his coffee cup on the counter. He might as well bite the bullet. “Listen, man, about last night. I’m really sorry about what happened…” But Cas was shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.”

“I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Oh. Okay. Dean skeptically regarded Cas as his friend continued to busy himself around the kitchen. “You didn’t have to make breakfast, you know.”

“It’s no problem. I figured you would still be tired.”

But Cas still wasn’t looking at him, and Dean could tell that there was something that Cas wasn’t saying. “Cas, come on. What’s going on?”

There was a quiet sigh, and then Cas said, "I missed you," almost too quietly for Dean to hear.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. If only he knew how much Dean wanted those words to mean something more. Instead of admitting any of that, all he said was, "I missed you too, Cas."

Cas was standing very still on the other side of the kitchen, worrying a dishcloth between his fingers, purposefully not looking at Dean. The silence hung in the air around them, and Dean knew better than to try to break it. Cas took a deep breath, started to say something, stopped, took another breath, and finally said, "I mean, I missed you… as more than a friend."

Dean wasn't sure how he was still breathing. He was pretty sure his eyes were open so wide that they were about to fall out of his head. Was Cas saying what Dean thought he was saying?

"Cas, look at me." Dean's voice was low and gruff even in his own ears. Cas swore under his breath but didn't look at him. "Cas?" Dean could tell he was almost begging. He took a step forward and hesitated just once before placing his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas tensed under his touch but didn't move away. He kept his eyes locked on the dishtowel.

Dean wasn't sure if he should ask the next question, but he had to know. "Why didn't you want to sleep in my bed last night?"

Cas pulled away so fast it was like Dean had burned him. Dean stumbled back in surprise and knocked into the fridge. It gave Cas just enough room to push past him into the living room where he grabbed his coat and started fumbling for his keys. Dean was two steps behind him, trying to snatch the coat from Cas's hands.

"Stop it, Dean!"

"Answer my question, Cas!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

Dean tugged the coat so hard he ripped it from Cas' hands. Before he could stop himself he had tossed the coat to the floor and crowded Cas against the door. He let their bodies come as close as possible without touching. Dean might still be a little loopy from jet lag but he knew he had wanted this for a long time. Cas had just given him the perfect opening and Dean sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

"Pay attention, Cas," Dean all but growled. "Cause this is important. I. Missed. You. Too." Dean watched the emotions flicker across Cas' face from fear, to shock, to disbelief, and finally to hope. "So let me ask you again, why didn't you sleep in my bed last night?” Dean took a deep breath to steady himself before he laid it all on the line. “I wanted you there.”

Cas' eyes flicked to Dean's lips and that's all the warning Dean got before Cas closed the distance and kissed him. Hard.

Dean swayed and would have lost his balance if Cas hadn't pulled him back so that they fell against the door. Cas' arms were around his neck, and his hands were in his hair, and Dean heard himself moan into the kiss. Cas responded by arching his back and pressing more fully into him. Dean was sure he was going to faint -- he needed to get them lying down as fast as possible.

He locked his arms around Cas' waist, spun them around, and started walking them towards the couch, never breaking the kiss. It was going to take the powers of heaven and hell to tear Dean away now, and even then they would have a fight on their hands. Cas' mouth was soft yet demanding and he tasted better than Dean had ever imagined, which is how he knew he wasn't imagining now.

Cas' tongue began pressing against the seam of his lips and Dean really did lose his balance this time. The back of his knees hit the coffee table and he was forced to sit. Cas was immediately straddling his hips, tongue pressing into Dean's mouth when he gasped in surprise. His hands were buried in Dean's hair, holding him in place as he kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

They finally had to break for air which is when Dean decided that making-out in the living room wasn't nearly enough anymore. He slipped his hands under Cas' shirt and started rubbing his fingers in gentle circles along Cas’ hips. When Cas tried to kiss him again he rested their foreheads together instead.

"Cas, baby, please," Dean whispered. "Come to bed with me."

Cas was breathing hard and clinging to Dean like his life depended on it. “Dean Winchester,” he said. “If you don’t take me into the bedroom and fuck me senseless I will never speak to you again.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He lifted Cas and carried him down the hallway towards the bedroom. Cas had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and his lips nibbling at his neck. Dean might have stumbled a few times when Cas nipped at his earlobe, but they finally made it to the bedroom where Dean practically threw Cas onto the bed. Cas immediately dragged Dean down on top of him.

Shirts were tugged off, belts were loosened, and pants flung aside. Dean couldn’t stop kissing Cas, and Cas, for his part, couldn’t stop touching Dean. Dean could feel Cas’ hands everywhere -- playing with his hair, stroking his biceps, tracing the outline of his nipples. Dean was squirming by the time the last of their clothes were on the floor, and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

Somehow during their maneuvering Cas had ended up straddling Dean’s hips and he used that to his advantage now. He began to slowly trace his fingers down Dean’s chest, following his movements with a trail of kisses. Cas worked his way lower and lower, until he suddenly stopped, looked up, and locked eyes with Dean. Without a word, Cas reached between Dean’s legs and grabbed his cock. It was gentle, but sure, and Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. Still holding his gaze, Cas leaned down and placed a small kiss on the head before licking away a drop of precome.

Dean really, really, wanted to keep watching but he flopped back onto the pillow when Cas started sucking on the head of his cock. He could hear himself moaning and cursing but he didn’t care and apparently neither did Cas because he just kept taking more of Dean into his mouth. He was going to come if Cas kept it up, but there were still things that Dean wanted to do to Cas. He began tugging at Cas’ hair, his hands, his arms. “Jesus, Cas! Fuck!”

Cas slowly pulled off and looked up at Dean with lust blown eyes. He began slowly crawling Dean’s body, raking his eyes over every inch of Dean. “One day,” he all but growled, “I’m going to make you come with just my tongue.” Dean’s whimper was lost as Cas began kissing him again in earnest.

As worked up as he was, Dean would have been happy to kiss Cas like this all day, but soon Cas began to rut against him and he knew that Cas was getting impatient. Dean slowly let his fingers wander along the length of Cas’ back. He traced his way up and down Cas’ spine, moving a little lower each time until he was playfully skimming Cas’ hole. Cas gasped and hid his face in Dean’s neck, whimpering and peppering his shoulder with kisses.

Slowly, Dean rolled them over and untangled himself from Cas who kept trying to pull him back in. He reached into the nightstand to grab lube and a condom while Cas kept kissing any patch of skin that was in reach of his lips. Dean rolled on the condom, coated his fingers with lube, and then started to work Cas over. He kissed his mouth, his neck, his collarbone, left little bite marks on his chest, tongued at his stomach and felt the muscles jump under his touch. His fingers never stopped working Cas open and Cas never stopped making the most sinful noises. By the time Dean started licking his way up the underside of Cas’ cock, Cas is writhing on the bed, fisting the sheets, and babbling incoherently.

Dean pressed his fingers into Cas a few more times to make sure that he was ready before pulling away. Cas whined at the loss but quickly pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean broke the kiss, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Cas, silently asking for permission before going any further. Cas rolled his hips, inviting Dean to continue.

He slid in slowly, never taking his eyes off Cas’ face. Cas’ fingers dug into his shoulders but Dean didn’t care. Cas was breathing his name and shaking under him, tilting his head up for kisses, rocking his body to encourage Dean to move faster, to go deeper. He let himself get lost in the feel and sounds of Cas.

They moved together, touching and feeling, for what seemed like forever. As far as Dean was concerned he would be happy if it never ended. But all too soon Cas’ breathing started to become erratic and Dean knew he was getting close. Dean reached between them to grab Cas’ cock and began stroking in time to his thrusts. It only took a few more strokes before Cas was clenching around him and moaning Dean’s name through his orgasm. Watching Cas come beneath him was all Dean needed to follow Cas over the edge.

Dean collapsed on the bed next to Cas where they lay for a moment catching their breath. At some point Cas reached out and tangled their fingers together. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Cas whispered when his breathing evened out. Dean was still coming down from his high so, instead of saying anything, he squeezed Cas’ hand and gave him a warm, satisfied smile. Cas squeezed his hand and smiled back.

Eventually Dean got up to dispose of the condom and get a warm washcloth so he could clean them up. When he was done he tossed the washcloth into the hamper and climbed back onto the bed. Cas pulled him closer and positioned them so that they were chest to chest, and tangled their legs together under the covers. Dean tried to memorize every little thing about this moment so he could carry it with him for the rest of his life. “Don’t regret this later,” he whispered.

Cas smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner.”

Dean smiled back and stole another kiss. “I couldn’t agree more,” he said.

 


	2. Every Time Like The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on a business trip and is going to miss their first anniversary, but Cas has a surprise for him that will make everything better. :)

Dean wasn’t really paying attention to what Zachariah was saying. His boss had been babbling for the past hour about… something. Probably important. But it was Thursday afternoon and Dean was tired. He’d been away from home for almost two weeks. No, he’d been away from  _ Cas _ for almost two weeks. This was the longest that they'd been apart since they started dating. Not only that, but Dean was going to miss their one year anniversary because of this stupid trip.

“It’s poetic justice,” Cas had told him before he left. They had been enjoying a lazy Saturday morning in bed before Dean had left. “It was the same trip last year that helped us realize our feelings for each other.”

But poetic justice wasn’t giving him loving smiles after a hard day at work. Poetic justice wasn’t going to cuddle up to Dean in the middle of the night. Poetic justice sure as fuck wasn’t going to use its tongue to...

“And that’s all we have for today, folks,” Dean heard Zachariah announce. “My colleague, Dean, will give you more information tomorrow. Thanks for your attention this afternoon.”

And with that, people began to filter out of the conference room. Dean watched them shake off the fatigue that had set in while they were forced to listen to Zachariah. He stood up and stretched, shaking off his own fatigue.

“See you tomorrow, Dean,” Zachariah said to him with more enthusiasm than Dean felt. He gave Dean an overzealous handshake as he left the room.

Dean flopped back into his chair and took a deep, calming breath. What he wanted right now was to see his boyfriend. But he had one more day to work, and a whole week before he would be able to go home. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone to call Cas. Maybe hearing his voice would be enough? But he was disappointed when the call went straight to voicemail.

Dean sighed again and put his phone away without leaving a message. He reasoned that it was still early in Kansas so Cas was probably still at work. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to walk back to his hotel. He took his time changing out of his work clothes and into something more relaxed. Eventually he walked down to the hotel restaurant to get some dinner. He thought about drinking a couple of beers to drown his melancholy but he didn’t want to be hungover for work tomorrow. He paid his bill and went back to his room.

He tried to call Cas one more time before he went to bed but, once again, it went straight to voicemail. Instead of hanging up like he had done before, Dean decided to leave a message.

“Cas, babe, I miss you.” He paused, thinking of all the things that he wanted to say.  _ I’m sorry for missing our first anniversary. I’ll make it up to you. _ But instead all he said was, “I love you.” After another short pause he decided it was best to hang up before he started to cry like a lovesick teenager. He spent the rest of the night scrolling through pictures of him and Cas from the past year.

They started off shy, as if they couldn’t believe that they were finally allowed to reach out and touch each other. But it didn’t take long before the pictures started to show a different story. Dean watched a flip show of his relationship as he and Cas moved from friends, to shy lovers, to the well established in-love couple that they were now.

The last picture on his phone was of the two of them when Cas dropped him off at the airport two weeks ago. Cas had insisted on taking a selfie with Dean before he left, which Dean had objected to. So Cas made an over exaggerated frowny face while Dean hid his face against Cas’ shoulder. The picture was casual and comfortable. He loved the tender way that Cas was resting his head against the top of Dean’s. Dean had grumbled about it at the time, but he had set the photo as his lock screen as soon as Cas had pulled away.

Dean stared at the picture until he was too tired to stay awake.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning he was oddly excited for the day ahead. He had had a  _ very _ vivid dream about Cas which had helped to put him in a good mood. He decided that he would call Cas later and describe it to him, which would hopefully lead to some fun phone time with his boyfriend. But first he would have to get through his lecture this afternoon. With a sigh he got out of bed and got ready for the day.

About an hour later he was walking through the lobby with his head down, reviewing his notes. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed someone calling his name.

“Mr. Winchester!” the receptionist called just in time to get his attention before he walked through the door.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked as he made his way over to the front desk.

“Your guest is waiting for you in the dining room,” the young man informed him cheerily.

Taken by surprise, Dean looked around to see if he recognized anyone.

“My guest?” he prompted.

“Yes,” the receptionist looked a little unsure now. “He came in early this morning and said he would wait for you in the dining room.”

“Did he leave a name?” Dean asked, wary of the situation.

The receptionist shook his head but offered to show Dean where his mystery guest was sitting. Dean really hoped that Zachariah hadn’t shown up to double check the speech he had prepared for this afternoon. That would be just like his boss to nitpick at the last second. Dean was scanning the room looking for an older, chubby man so he missed when the receptionist stopped at a small table near the window.

“Dean?” a familiar voice called.

Dean whipped around so fast that he almost strained his neck.

“Cas!” Stupidly, it was all he could think to say as he watched his boyfriend stand up and walk towards him. He briefly considered that he might still be dreaming until Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. This was  _ real _ . He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer.

“I’ll give you a moment,” he heard the receptionist say as he scurried back to the lobby.

“What are you doing here?” was what he finally decided to ask. “ _ How _ did you get here?”

“I flew in this morning,” Cas said, as if flying halfway around the world was the most normal thing to do. “You were so upset about missing our anniversary that I thought I would surprise you.”

Dean pulled back so he could get a good look at his boyfriend’s face. “Cas, that’s…  _ you’re _ awesome!” A proud smile spread across Cas’ face.

“Join me for breakfast?” Cas asked, pulling him toward the table.

“Oh man, I wish I could, babe,” Dean said, letting Cas walk away but holding onto his hand just in case this turned out to really be a dream. “I have to work. There’s this big presentation today…”

“That’s fine,” Cas said with a small, fond smile. “I don’t want to interrupt your schedule. You’re free for the weekend, though, right?”

Dean nodded and tugged his boyfriend closer. “I’m all yours, babe,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips. “After Zachariah is finished with me, of course.”

Cas laughed and gently pushed him away. “What time are you done today?”

“Probably four o’clock. I can come straight back here and we can order room service,” he suggested with a wink.

“Sounds good to me,” Cas answered. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. “I love you, Dean Winchester,” he whispered so that only Dean could hear.

“I love you, Castiel Novak,” Dean answered, and kissed him for good measure.

Before Dean left for work he gave Cas the key to his room so that he could take a shower and change his clothes. Dean made Cas promise that he would try to stay awake for as long as possible.

“Jet lag is a killer, Cas” Dean explained. “The longer you stay awake, the easier it will be to adjust.”

Cas nodded and sent him on his way with a kiss.

* * *

As far as Dean was concerned, four o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. He found himself checking the time about every 5 minutes throughout the day. Zachariah had to call him on it twice, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He and Cas were in the same city, probably within walking distance of each other, and Dean couldn’t wait to get back to him.

Apparently, Cas had switched the SIM card on his phone because Dean kept getting picture texts from Cas - pictures of Cas at the local tourist attractions, or pictures of Cas drinking another cup of coffee - always with the caption, “Can’t wait for tonight!” God, Dean loved that man.

When the last meeting was finally over, Zachariah tried to make some comment about shmoozing the client over dinner, but Dean was gone before his boss could finish the sentence. Dean had promised his boyfriend room service and personal attention, and damn it, that’s what Cas was going to get. Lots and lots of personal attention.

“On my way!” Dean texted, but for once he didn’t receive a quick response. When he got back to the hotel he found out why.

Cas was sitting on the hotel bed with a dazed look on his face, the TV was playing some senseless show in the background. Next to him on the nightstand were two large cups of coffee that Cas had obviously finished some time ago. Cas tried to look at him when Dean walked in, but couldn’t seem to focus on him for longer than 5 seconds.

“Did you have a good day at work?” Cas slurred.

“Sure did,” Dean said, walking across the room and placing a kiss on Cas’ forehead. “You feeling OK?” he asked.

“Sure am,” Cas answered, mimicking Dean’s answer. “I’m starting to feel a little fuzzy though.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Fuzzy, huh? Could it be all the caffein you had today?”

“Could be,” Cas answered, his eyes darting around the room. “Or it could be that I haven’t slept in almost 30 hours.” As he was speaking, Cas started to list further and further to one side. Dean noticed what he was doing and pulled him to his feet before he could get comfortable. So much for all the plans he had for the evening.

“No relaxing, not yet,” Dean reminded him, holding him steady as he started to sway a little. “You should stay awake for another two or three hours. It’ll be easier on you tomorrow.”

Cas groaned and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “But I’m so tired,” he complained. Dean rubbed soothing circles between Cas’ shoulder blades.

“I know,” Dean said. “Let’s go for a walk and see if we can’t find you some food.” Cas just nodded and followed Dean out the door. Thankfully, Cas perked up as soon as they were outside in the fresh air. Dean smiled and laced their fingers together. Cas answered by affectionately bumping their shoulders together.

They wandered around for a while, with no destination in mind. Eventually they began talking about their plans for tomorrow. Dean would have been happy to stay at the hotel all day, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, but Cas seemed to think they should go out and celebrate their anniversary with a special date. He mentioned a fancy restaurant that he had read about online, but Dean pointed out that they probably wouldn’t be able to get a reservation.

When Cas started to show signs of fatigue, Dean pulled them into a nearby cafe for nourishment. They ate dinner on a patio and watched the city lights turn on around them. Dean was relishing in the fact that he could look up and see Cas’ smile, just because. How had he spent only one year dating this perfect man? It seemed to Dean that his life wasn’t complete until Cas had joined him, and it would be empty the second Cas left. But that would never happen, not if Dean had anything to say about it.

When Cas started to slur his words Dean knew that it was time to leave. He decided to hail a cab instead of walking back to the hotel since it didn’t look like his boyfriend could walk in a straight line anyway. Even though it was still relatively early, Dean had to shake Cas awake a few times on the ride back.

“Time for bed!” Dean announced as the hotel room door closed behind them. Cas let out a heavy sigh and flopped against the wall.

“I don’t think I can, Dean,” he said. “I know I came all this way, but…” he shook his head sadly.

Dean chuckled softly and walked back to Cas who seemed to be falling asleep standing up. He held Cas’ face gently in his hands and leaned in for a reassuring kiss.

“That’s not what I meant, babe. It’s time for sleep.”

“Oh, thank God!” Cas said as he made his way toward the bed. “It’s not that I don’t want you,” he began to explain, but the rest of his sentence was forgotten when he got tangled trying to take his shirt off. He made a pitiful noise of distress which Dean couldn’t help but laugh at.

“Help me,” Cas whined. “If you love me you’ll help me.”

“Ok, ok, hang on.” Dean laughed as he tugged Cas’ shirt the rest of the way off. He smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Cas’ disheveled hair to get rid of the static but it didn’t seem to make a difference. He let his hands skim down Cas’ strong arms as he stepped back to admire his bare chest.

“I love you,” Dean couldn’t help saying.

“I’m so tired,” Cas complained. “Help me take my pants off.”

“You know, this isn’t exactly the sexy talk that I was daydreaming about all afternoon,” Dean chuckled as he moved to do as his boyfriend asked. To Dean’s delight and frustration, he discovered that Cas was wearing a sexy pair of panties. Cas either didn’t remember or didn’t care because he flopped back onto the bed and curled up in a small ball under the covers.

“Turn the lights off,” Cas mumbled. Dean did as he was told.

He fumbled his way through the dark, back to the bed, and stripped down to his boxers before slipping under the covers beside Cas. No, this wasn’t how he had imagined the night would go, but it was more than he had expected when he went to sleep last night. Cas was lying his arms, and tomorrow they would celebrate their first anniversary.

* * *

Despite the stressful day yesterday, Cas was awake bright and early the next morning.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he explained as Dean grumbled his way out of bed. “I think my internal clock is still set on Kansas time.”

“You realize how insanely early it is here, right?” Dean complained.

“I’m hungry,” is all that Cas said in reply.

Dean grumbled some more before Cas persuaded him to get out of bed with some well timed kisses.

“Why can’t we just order room service?” Dean asked as Cas practically dragged him from the hotel.

“I ate here yesterday. I want to try something new,” was the excuse that Cas gave him, but Dean could tell that there was something else going on that Cas didn’t want to say. Whatever it was, it could wait. After all, Cas was the one who had planned the big surprise for their anniversary. Dean was happy to follow Cas into whatever adventure he had planned for them.

“Where to, babe?” he asked as they walked down the street.

“This way,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand and leading him to a cozy coffee shop a couple of blocks away. Luckily they managed to get a corner booth to themselves in the back of the dining area. Cas scooted in after Dean and they spent the rest of the morning trading kisses in between bites of breakfast. Dean relished in the feeling of Cas’ hand in his hand, of Cas’ lips on his lips. He was deliriously happy when they stepped out of the coffee shop a couple of hours later onto an almost deserted, tree lined street. He couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off of his face, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

“How did I get so lucky?” he wondered out loud. Cas blushed and smiled at him. 

“You mean how did  _ I _ get so lucky?” he teased. “I can’t imagine not being with you. I’m so glad you said something.”

“What do you mean?”

“Last year, the first time we…” Cas blushed and smiled at Dean. “You know.”

“Kissed?” Dean guessed. “Made love?” he suggested, pulling at Cas’ waist and rubbing their hips together.

“Dean!” Cas scolded as he half-heartedly pushed him away.

Dean laughed, but let go so they could walk side by side again. “I love you, Cas. And if I remember correctly it was you who said something.”

“No,” Cas insisted. “You said that you wanted me to go to bed with you. That’s what got us started.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “But only after you said that you missed me.”

“I meant, I missed you like a brother,” Cas teased, leaning in and kissing Dean’s cheek.

“Uh, huh. Sure, babe,” Dean agreed. He looped his arm around Cas’ shoulders, keeping him close. “All that matters is that we’re together, right?” He meant it as a teasing statement, but Cas, ever the literalist, took him seriously.

“Yes, of course,” he agreed. “I can’t imagine being away from you on such an important anniversary.”

“I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you,” Dean quipped back. It was the first thing that popped into his head, so he said it, but the mood instantly shifted as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that Cas had completely frozen next to him.

Cas tried to play it off. He smiled at Dean, tried to take his hand so he could lead him down the street, tried to distract him by mentioning that fancy restaurant again.

“We could just show up and see if they have an open table,” Cas suggested, trying to tug Dean along, but Dean wasn’t budging. It wasn’t his imagination -- Cas had completely panicked when Dean had suggested that they spend the rest of their lives together. But Dean thought…

“Didn’t we… I mean, we talked about this, right?”

“What are you talking about, Dean?” But Cas was never very good at playing the fool.

“Cas, you’re scaring me. You flew halfway around the world to surprise me for our anniversary and we… you can’t talk about our future?”

“Dean…” Cas was trying to calm him down but it was no use. Dean was on the verge of losing it.

“I thought you wanted us to be together!”

“I do,” Cas said. Dean barely had time to register the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. All he could think about was how Cas had tried to pull away from him just now.

“Then let’s talk about it!”

“No, not right now.”

“What’s the matter? You think I’ll make a scene when you break up with me?”

“Stop it! I would never leave you!”

“Then what’s wrong, Cas?”

“Nothing is wrong, Dean.”

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. In the back of his mind Dean realized that he might be overreacting, but there was no way to erase the conversation. If Cas insisted that nothing was wrong then damn it, Dean could pretend that he was OK with what just happened.

“Fine,” he snapped and stepped around Cas, walking down the street without looking back.

“Dean, please,” Cas called after him. Dean wanted to keep walking. He figured that if he walked far enough maybe he could forget what just happened. Or, if he walked back the way they had come then maybe it would be like rewinding time. He turned around abruptly and stomped back to Cas.

“I’m going back to the hotel, I’m tired,” was all he said as he walked past Cas. For half a second Dean thought that Cas was just going to let him go. If he wasn’t so angry he would have sighed in relief when he finally heard Cas call after him.

“You idiot!” Dean whirled around, ready for a fight but Cas was smiling at him like he had a secret. “You couldn’t wait a few more hours?”

Fine, Dean would take the bait. “Wait for what?”

“For our dinner reservation,” Cas said, as if that would explain everything. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Cas, I told you, that restaurant is booked solid…”

“I made reservations months ago,” Cas said, stopping him short. Dean took a second to process that information.

“You… what?”

“I made reservations months ago,” Cas repeated, taking a few cautious steps closer to Dean. “I was never going to let you be alone on our anniversary.”

“All this is about dinner reservations?” Dean asked, trying to keep himself from yelling again. Cas was standing right in front of him now so it wasn’t hard for Dean to miss the tiny breath that Cas took as if preparing to say something important. Cas stood up a little straighter and fiddled with the pockets of his trench coat, all tell tale signs that he was nervous.

“No, it’s about this,” Cas said, pulling something out of his pocket and holding it out to Dean. But before Dean could take it from Cas, before he could even tell what it was, Cas had dropped to one knee in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, panicking for a completely different reason now.

“Dean Winchester, you are the most infuriating man I ever met. And if I wasn’t worried that you would beat me to it, I would be proposing to you in a more romantic setting.”

“Cas…”

“I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you either.”

Dean was taking big gulps of air, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

“Will you marry me?”

“Fuck you! You scared the shit out of me!” Dean yelled. He leaned down and braced his hands against his knees, trying to get his breathing under control.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asked, hope and hurt edging his voice.

“Yes,” Dean answered.

“You don’t look alright.”

“No, you idiot, I mean yes! Yes to your first question, jeez!”

The look on Cas’ face was priceless, and Dean knew that he would carry this memory for the rest of his life. Cas sprung to his feet and gave Dean a crushing hug. Dean locked his arms around Cas’ waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I hate you,” Dean mumbled.

“I love you,” Cas whispered. “Can I give you your ring now?”

Dean wanted to tease Cas, wanted to say,  _ “What in the hell are you waiting for?” _ but this was too important a moment for teasing. So instead he just nodded his head, watched the emotions flicker across Cas’ face, and tried to commit everything to memory. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he registered the cold metal of the ring against his skin.

He looked down to see Cas holding his hand, running his thumb along the back of Dean’s fingers. The ring was simple yet elegant. A plain silver band, shiny on the outside, buffed in the middle, and a small diamond in the center. Dean heard his breath hitch, felt Cas cup his face and brush away a tear.  _ Damn it! _

He leaned in and kissed his fiancé.  _ Fiancé! _ When Cas started to kiss back with enthusiasm it occurred to Dean that he wasn’t going to have to get to use that word for too long. Soon, he and Cas would get to use the word husband instead. The thought was enough to make Dean weak at the knees.

“Please, babe, the hotel,” Dean mumbled between kisses. Cas either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him on purpose because it took a few more tries before Dean got a response from him.

“I don’t remember where the hotel is,” Cas finally confessed without bothering to take his lips off of Dean’s.

The problem was, Dean was having trouble concentrating, too. “Cas… I can’t… hang on.” He pushed Cas away until they were standing arm width apart. Cas gave him such a stern look that Dean almost gave in and kissed him again. But no, that wouldn’t change the fact that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

“We’re going back to the hotel,” Dean said firmly. “And then you can do whatever you want to me.”

Cas’ eyes darkened when he registered what Dean had said. “Lead the way,” he prompted.

With Cas whispering filthy things in his ear, Dean lead them back down the street the way they had come. All things considered, Dean was proud that he got them back to the hotel with only one wrong turn. They made it through the lobby and into the elevator without an incident but Dean’s self control went out the window as soon as the the doors opened on their floor.

Dean pulled Cas close to him so that they were chest to chest. He started nibbling at the crux of Cas’ neck and shoulder, tugging at the hem of Cas’ shirt. He loved that he could feel Cas’ pulse racing under his lips. God, he had missed this - missed how much Cas reacted to his touch, like they always had been and always would be in love. It wasn’t too far from the truth, and now Dean had the ring to prove it.

“I love you,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ neck. “I need you. Right now.” 

“Just a little further,” Cas whispered in his ear.

Dean was vaguely aware that Cas was guiding them down the hall. Dean didn’t know and didn’t care where they were, but he felt it when Cas stopped in front of the door to their room. He felt Cas fumble with the key, knew it would only be a moment before they had some privacy, but he had officially lost his patience. The thing that Dean wanted to do right now was pin Cas against the door so that he could feel how their bodies fit together. So that’s exactly what he did.

“I’m all yours as soon as we…” Cas started to say, but Dean pushed his hands down Cas’ pants and cupped his ass, gently massaging the way he knew that Cas liked.

“Fuck! Dean…”

Thankfully that was the moment that Cas finally got the door open and they tumbled inside. Before Dean knew it, he was the one pushed up against the door, all of Cas’ frustrations being poured into a bruising kiss. Dean loved this, loved it when Cas shoved a leg between his thighs and let Dean shamelessly grind against him. Loved it when Cas used his teeth and then his tongue, as if one kind of kiss wasn’t enough. Loved it when Cas was as desperate for him as he was for Cas.

“Bed… lube… Cas, please,” Dean heard himself whine. But by now Cas had pressed himself solidly against Dean. He could feel Cas’ heart beating, or was that his own? He didn’t remember moving his hands, but now he was tugging at Cas’ hair, holding him in place as Cas nipped at the front of his neck. Cas’ knee pressed more solidly against his crotch and Dean moaned in response.

Cool air hit his skin as Cas began to tug at his shirt. It was enough of a shock to help Dean remember where they were and why. Still, words were hard when all of his desires were zeroed in on the man in front of him. Instead, Dean used his body to push Cas away from the door and toward the center of the room. Cas gave very little protest, only moving his kisses from Dean’s neck to his lips. Dean wasn’t about to complain.

Along the way they somehow lost the rest of their clothes in a tangle of limbs and fabric. Dean was pretty sure that he stubbed his toe on something but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He never let Cas break their kiss for longer than a few seconds and even then, Dean was touching him, drawing him closer, feeling him tremble with desire. They almost dropped the bottle of lube when they both reached for it and tried to grab it from the other.

“You promised,” Cas reminded him. “I could do whatever I wanted.” And really, how could Dean deny him? He pressed the lube into Cas’ hands and went pliant under his touch.

Cas spun him around and shoved at his shoulders until Dean took the hint and knelt on the bed. His elbows were braced on the mattress, his ass was in the air, and oh God, he loved this. He loved how Cas started out slow, like every time was their first time. Cas ran his hands along Dean’s thighs and hips, pressing a trail of kisses along Dean’s lower back. He began nipping when he got to Dean’s ass and Dean heard himself half gasp, half moan with anticipation.

Cas’ hands come to rest on Dean’s cheeks and he gently spreads Dean open so that his lips and teeth and tongue can continue on their downward trail. Dean was whimpering now, rocking back and forth, trying to feel more of Cas’ mouth on him, while thrusting helplessly into thin air. He would lose his balance if he reached back, but he was desperate to get his hands on Cas.

“Cas are you… Cas, touch yourself for me,” he breathed. Cas’ answered by sucking gently on his sensitive skin. “Oh God! Please, Cas…” Dean was whining now, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he would take whatever Cas wanted to give him.

His whines were enough to get Cas’ attention, apparently, because Dean felt Cas shift behind him. Gently, slowly, Cas pulled away, soothing Dean by rubbing circles on his hips.

“God, you’re perfect,” he heard Cas say. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean answered. He tried to shift to get a better look over his shoulder, but Cas held him in place with a gentle touch.

“I’m not done,” was all Cas said when Dean gave a mild protest.

“I need you,” Dean reminded him. God, he needed Cas.

Cas leaned over, draping himself across Dean’s back, nibbling at Dean’s earlobe.

“You haven’t been properly fucked in weeks, Dean,” Cas said. His voice had dropped a few octaves, sending a shiver through Dean’s body. “I need to take care of you first.”

Dean twisted enough so that he could kiss Cas. The angle was awkward, and they were both too hungry for it, but Dean needed to reciprocate somehow. He needed to let Cas know that there was no one else for him, not now, not for the rest of his life. Cas hummed into the kiss, and Dean felt him start to thrust against his hip. If Cas didn’t get the show on the road soon Dean was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

As if sensing his impatience, Cas broke the kiss and reached for the lube. Dean kept his position but spread his legs so that Cas had more room to work. It felt like an eternity before he felt a finger circling his hole and then gently pressing in. The more Cas pressed in, the more Dean lost control. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open, his hands were fisted into the sheets, and his dick was leaking precome. He vaguely heard Cas talking to him, telling him how good he was doing, telling him how much he had missed him, how much he loved him.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Cas whispered. He nibbled and sucked at a patch of skin on the back of Dean’s thigh. “Marking you like this isn’t enough. I need everyone to know that we belong to each other.”

“Cas, you have to… I’m gonna…” Dean was gasping, babbling probably, but he didn’t care. Cas had worked three fingers into him and Dean knew from experience that that was good enough. Besides, he needed to kiss his fiancé, to touch him, or he was going to lose his mind. It didn’t matter what Cas had planned next,  _ if _ he had something planned next, as soon as Cas pulled his hand away Dean sat up and pulled Cas close for a heated kiss.

He ran his hands hungrily over Cas’ skin, cupping his ass, grinding their cocks together. Cas moaned and pushed back, matching Dean’s rhythm. Cas tried to guide him back down onto the bed, but Dean had other ideas.

“I want to see your face,” he breathed against Cas’ lips. He pulled back so that he could look into Cas’ eyes. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Dean mumbled as he took in Cas’ appearance. His eyes were wild, his hair was a mess, his lips were kiss swollen, his face was flushed, and he was looking at Dean with such  _ hunger _ .

“I’m all yours,” Cas answered, his voice husky. “Tell me what you want.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned in and kissed Cas again. He ran his hands up Cas’ sides just to feel him shiver in anticipation.

“On your back,” Dean finally instructed. “You had your fun, now I want mine.” Dean could feel the smirk in Cas’ next kiss.

“As you wish,” Cas said, and shifted so that he could stretch out on the bed.

Dean looked down at Cas and felt his breath hitch with longing. Cas was casually stroking his cock, licking his lips, and raking his eyes over every inch of Dean’s body. 

“I love you,” Dean told him. He shuffled closer and swung one leg over Cas so that he was straddling Cas’ lap.

“I love you,” Dean told him as he leaned down to kiss him, gently rubbing their cocks together. “I love you.” He placed Cas’ hands to his hips. “I love you.” He guided himself down onto Cas.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Dean whispered as he sunk further and further down. He swirled his hips when he was finally, fully seated. He resisted the urge to clench around Cas, to heat things up. He wanted to watch Cas’ face as he rocked back and forth. Wanted to feel every inch of him and wanted Cas to watch him enjoy it.

“Dean…” Cas breathed. It was the only thing he seemed capable of saying. “Dean… Dean!”

“I love you,” Dean told him again, lifting up just enough so that he could sink back down. Dean could feel Cas struggle against the gentle motions. He knew that Cas had his heels pressed into the mattress, ready to thrust up if ever Dean gave him the chance, but Dean kept him pressed down into the mattress. He watched Cas’ eyelashes flutter and his eyes roll back in pleasure. He watched Cas’ gaze wander from his face to his chest to his torso to the place where they were joined, and then back again.

“Dean…”

It was intoxicating, the feel of Cas in him, the feel of Cas clinging to him, the feel of Cas falling apart under him. Despite the languid pace, Dean could feel the heat in his gut start to pull. He heard Cas’ breath hitch and he knew that they were both close. He couldn’t keep himself away any longer.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas with all the passion that he felt. He began to rock his hips at a much more frantic pace and Cas quickly pick up on his cue. The thrusts came hard and fast, punching moans out of Dean that Cas quickly licked from his mouth.

“That’s it, Dean. I’ve got you,” Cas said, slipping a hand onto Dean’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Dean didn’t last much longer. He came with a shout, pushing back so that he could take as much of Cas as he could. Cas kept touching him, running his fingers along Dean’s cock, swirling his thumb over Dean’s head. The sensation of his orgasm lasted longer than he had ever experienced, and yet Cas kept touching him.

“Cas!” Dean pleaded. “Let me feel you come.”

Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s cock and braced his hands on Dean’s hips. It only took a couple of thrusts before Cas was twitching inside of Dean, releasing his own orgasm. Cas had his head thrown back, moaning through it, so Dean took the opportunity to lean down and kiss Cas’ neck.

Cas’ moans grew quieter and his grip on Dean slowly relaxed. Dean’s kisses turned into little nuzzles until his head was resting on Cas’ shoulder. They laid there for a moment, breathing together, coming down from their high. Cas was the first to move, reaching for Dean’s left hand and bringing it close enough so that he could kiss the ring on Dean’s finger.

“You’re such a sap,” Dean teased, but didn’t pull his hand away.

“You’re the one with all the  _ I love yous _ during sex,” Cas quipped back. Dean couldn’t argue with that.

All too soon, they had to separate so that they could clean up. They decided that they would enjoy taking a shower together later, but right now they wanted to crawl back into bed and trade little kisses as they talked about their future. They talked about when and where they would have their wedding. There were visions of lazy weekends in bed, and crazy holidays filled with family. There was a house with a yard, a dog, and maybe some kids. Mostly, it was the two of them together, taking on life and the world.

Dean’s heart melted at the thought of all the good things that were waiting for them. God, this was going to be rest of his life. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the FaceTime conversation they have with Mary & John when they call to break the news. (Hint: Everyone is happy!) They call Sam next, and Dean realizes that Sam was in on the whole thing. Why? Sam had to help Cas pick out a ring. :) Here's what I was thinking: http://www.custommade.com/ultimate-guys-ring/by/paulklecka/
> 
> I like making friends: thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated since I'm really nervous about this. Also, I started a Tumblr? IDK, I'm really new here, I don't know how to use Tumblr, but come say hi, I guess. No one else in my life speaks Destiel. thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com


End file.
